


Missed Practice

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love these idiots so much, luke also loves Julie, luke loves his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Luke Patterson never missed band practice. So where is he?
Relationships: Julie&Phantoms, Luke&Reggie&Alex, Luke/Julie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303





	Missed Practice

As Luke appeared in his childhood home, stumbling as he landed, he looked around, seeing his mother dusting the shelves and humming a song softly to herself. Luke sighed as he sat on the couch, turning so he was laying down, setting his shoes on the cushions. Emily had always frowned upon the movement, but the boy decided that it would be okay now. He turned his head and smiled as she moved about the room, carefully picking up pictures of him as child and cleaning them. She made an appoint to set each picture down just as she had left them, staring at her son's image. She could remember almost everything about him. The way he smelled like that cheap cologne he refused to stop buying, and sweat. How his eyes would light up when he thought of a new song lyric. Even the way he collected guitar picks incase he needed one. All things that she had once taken for granted. His bedroom had been kept the same, and when she especially missed him, she would lay in his bed, or go through his music collections. To Emily, it was the best option. It helped her feel closer to her son. 

Feeling safe, Luke shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his mother's footsteps and quiet noises against the arm of the couch. 

Alex, Reggie, and Julie paced the garage floor worriedly, waiting for the boy to show up. They watched the clock tick, hoping that their friend and band mate would appear.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just... lost track of time," Alex said anxiously, twisting his drum sticks in between his fingers, nearly dropping them multiple times. Practice should have ended by now. Where was he? 

"But what if something happened to him?" Julie asked, and Reggie glanced down to where Caleb's stamp had once been imprinted, rubbing the spot with his other hand. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Luke would've told us if something was wrong," Reggie said, setting a comforting hand on Julie's shoulder, his thumb moving up and down for a moment. But still, none of them could come up with a reasonable reason for Luke to miss practice. He always said it was the best part of the day, and they knew that he meant it.

Luke woke up, sitting up groggily and remembering what had happened. He quickly stood up, walking into the kitchen and seeing his parents. He saw the time, and realized that he had missed band practice. 

"I love you," he whispered, before hurriedly poofing out of the room. 

The ghost appeared in the garage, seeing his friends worriedly pacing the room. 

"Hey?" He said, and they all turned towards him. He watched as their facial expressions morphed into those of both relief and frustration.

"Where were you?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch. 

"My parents' house. Sorry I missed practice. I fell asleep," he said, looking at his friends faces. He hoped that they weren’t mad. 

"It's fine," Julie said quickly, but her voice didn't hold the uplifting tone she usually had. "I've got some homework to do, I'll see you guys later." 

The three boys watched as she left, shutting the large doors behind her. 

"Was it that bad?" Luke asked, and his friends nodded slowly.

"We had no idea where you were," Reggie said, and their lead guitarist realized that he had, in fact, worried the group. 

"You could have crossed over. You could have been in danger, or hurt," Alex said, and Luke dragged a hand across his face.

"I didn't think of that," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"Just... go talk to Julie," Reggie said, and Luke obliged. He appeared outside of her room, gathering his courage and knocking on her door. 

"Come in," she called out, expecting her dad or brother to open the door. Instead, Luke phased through the door, surrounded by the familiar room. She stared down at the math assignment, making an appoint to not make eye contact with the teenager. 

"Julie, please don't be mad," he begged her. She looked into his puppy dog eyes as he sat next to her, feeling the weight of the mattress shift. 

"I didn't know where you were. You could have been gone. The last thing I would have said to you would have been 'here's your guitar pick,'" she said sadly, recalling when she had left for school that morning. His hand hovered over her hand, scared to take it. He was scared she would pull away, or worse, he would move right through her. Taking a risk, he grabbed her hand. She tensed, but didn't pull away from his grasp.

"Jules, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he said in a soft, kind voice. She looked at him, giving a small smile, and he used the time to pull her into a tight hug. She sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. He set his chin on her head, setting one of his hands in her curls, and tucking his other arm around her. “You need to know that. We’d never leave you. We’re Julie and the Phantoms.”

"It’s just, when I thought I was gonna be on that stage alone at the Orpheum, I was so scared. I don't know what I would've done if you guys weren't here anymore. When mom died... I was so lost. And you guys and our music were the only things that brought me back. If you were gone, I'd be lost," she said into his chest, and he moved to kiss her head, still holding her tightly. 

"Don't worry. You're stuck with us," he said. She laughed lightly, knowing that she wouldn't want it any other way.

"You were at your parents?" She asked, changing the subject. He nodded. 

"My mom seemed okay today," he said. She smiled up at him, knowing how important it was to him. She moved the math homework from her bed onto the floor, tossing her arms over his shoulders and hugging him tightly. She then whispered her reply into his shoulder. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and send kudos! This is my first jatp post, so I’m testing the water. Please let me know what I should do more of. Thanks for reading!


End file.
